


夜寐

by GrasslandFox007



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 医生 - Freeform, 老板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrasslandFox007/pseuds/GrasslandFox007
Summary: 是夜深人静的时候，家里崽儿也不在的时候干的酱酱酿酿的事情w





	夜寐

**Author's Note:**

> 开车使我快乐！

睡衣被扒了个干净的时候，医生就已经做好了今夜要尽兴到天明的打算了。

他年纪到那儿了，到天明不过是个比喻，如今能像今天这样发情期身体亢奋的情况实在少得可怜，索性就放纵了去，毕竟那人也不会真的就钳了他的手什么都不让他干。

医生被男人压在墙上，男人的膝盖早就无声息的顶进了他的两腿缝，他全身都投入在两个人的吻里，他们太久没像今天这样带着数不过来的情欲接吻了，以往的吻全都被限定在一个朦胧的早餐，一个疲惫的夜晚，甚至于说是，一个什么都做不了的，像镇定剂一般作用的压制性欲的吻里头。

唇舌的勾缠不能说明什么，但是能像煽动火焰的风。医生被吻的站不住脚，从墙角慢慢的滑下去，不打算放过他的老板直接搂紧他的腰，连人一起拖到床上，两个成年男人的身体分量不容忽视，一起摔下去的时候床发出一声闷响。

吻是没有时长的，因为需要用次数去计量。分开的时候是短暂的歇息，贴上去的时候是为催情的每一次努力。医生很久都没被这么吻过了，他感觉老板的睫毛实在长的过分，两个人凑的最近的时候他的睫毛轻轻的颤动老是把他弄痒，他想笑，于是就咬了老板的舌尖，结果闹的老板惩罚似的回咬他，他委屈的哼哼两声作罢。

现在老板的体温已经近似普通人，也不用再管以往的时候被突然的冰凉激的丧失兴奋，只是像两团如胶似漆的火焰，烧的越来越热烈。

"操，热死了……"

医生骂了一句，腰已经被老板拖起来了，腿被撑开的向不同方向倒，那么大的一个男人就挤在他两腿中间，像很久之前生孩子似的毫无保留的露给他看omega除了脖子以外最脆弱的地方。

医生感觉不到羞耻，他真正在这人跟前羞耻也不过就那么一会，他们刚复合的时候，有一次被操狠了，他心里头感觉没理由的膈应，老板给他上药，好说歹说半天没张开腿。

现在不同了，毕竟年纪到了。没脸没皮的事情干了不知道多少，到最后也就习惯了似的，甚至也愿意去做一些以前自己都接受不了的事。

医生感觉生了孩子以后身体跟从前变得老是不大一样，虽然体重也并没有预想的上升的那么可怕，可他还是觉得跟以前不大一样。

老板看到他分神，提醒似的咬了咬他的胸口，温热的舌苔摩擦过乳尖，不似婴儿本能的吮吸，伴随着脱口而出的呻吟，医生不得不把注意力放回到这场难得的情事上。

他喜欢这个时候，这个时候两个人的身体还没有融合的那么深，但是身体就已经做好了一种预知的觉悟，仿佛万物生长，什么都是蠢蠢欲动。

他没有拒绝老板再次送上来的吻，他张开嘴允许对方温热的舌尖伸进来寻找他自己的，如同热带雨林里嬉戏的游鱼，对方的舌苔刮蹭着他的上颚，他发出舒服的哼哼声，手不经意放纵对方五指滑进指缝，十指相交，肉身软成了水，灵魂在云端上下升腾。

"嗯、操！你轻点！"老板的手已经朝他生殖腔那儿伸了，医生被他的指甲给狠狠的刮了一下，忍不住又开始骂。老板抱歉地笑笑，可力度却没减弱半分。

换作以前，他是受不了医生骂人的，而且特别是在做这些种种的事情的时候，医生要是敢张嘴骂人他就敢停下，结果气的医生被停在原地哭也不是骂也不是，只能求着他似的道歉。现在可好，医生一张嘴他就跟吃错药似的兴奋，所以有的时候医生就觉得自己复合的不是老板，眼前的这个不过是个有个相同皮囊的，芯子却换了一个的人。

但是肉体绝对不会认错，这确实是他家Alpha没错。

医生在老板给他扩张的间隙享受的哼哼，那两根长长的手指当着他的面一点一点往里头插，他挪了挪身体朝老板凑得更近一些，下面像个饥渴的小嘴儿一样张开，却又怕他突然离开，含得又是那么的小心翼翼，软肉一层一层的包裹着老板纤细可又力量无穷的手指，时不时的媚肉里就流出些滑溜溜的液体润滑。

"操、你又没剪指甲…"医生小声的抱怨一句，老板趴在他身上施以亲吻作为安抚，他是故意的，因为指甲划过哪些软肉的时候，医生叫的最欢。

大概那些个没缘由的恶趣味，也不过是因为身下这人生长出来的吧。

他可要负责啊。

生殖腔如愿以偿的终于等来Alpha引以为傲的巨物，期间医生不安的挣动了一次，都被老板压了下去，等到生殖腔内被填的满满当当，两个人才都长呼出一口气，太久都没有满足过的地方正源源不断的发来催促的信号。

情意朦胧中老板抬起医生的一条腿扛在肩上，距离被拉大，医生整个人的柔韧度达到最大值，生殖腔含着性器发出满足的水声，他忙着在铺天盖地的抽插里寻找喘息的空档，他能感觉到性器圆滑的前端也在寻找他为数不多的敏感点，老板的目光深不可测，汗水也淋湿了他的刘海，滴滴答答的顺着发梢滑到医生脸上，医生伸出舌尖舔去那滴水。

"咸的…"他被操的神智不清，说话声音黏糊糊的怪可爱。

性器继续在生殖腔里探索，太久都没有足够的时间被满足，一开始的横冲直撞逐渐的变为同潮汐一般有规律的抽插，插进去的时候医生能感觉到这玩意儿的头部离敏感点不远了，他难受的够呛，那种要被抓挠却又变成瘙痒的感觉可不怎么好，但是老板抽出去的时候却也舍不得，紧紧的吸着也没能阻止他的离开。

就像每一次的别离，每一次的重逢，如此自然如同早晨宁静的潮汐。不知不觉就会这样纠结的过了一辈子。

"你还真是傍上我了。"医生喃喃，老板没听到，"你说什么？"他把医生翻过来，还没释放的性器在生殖腔口转了一大圈，医生又哼哼唧唧的叫唤几下。

"没、没事儿…"

腰被人强行拖起来，臀部撅出来一个能让肌肉不呢么紧绷的程度，刚刚沾满了从隐蔽地方淋出来的液体的手指就直接拧上他的乳头，医生叫不出来，红着眼睛攥紧床单。

老板的指尖有点凉凉的，湿漉漉的把他生殖腔里的粘液像涂药似的涂到他的乳尖上，凉意传来，乳头硬挺着摩擦上床单，还是没忍住收紧了下面含着性器的地方。

碰撞声和床的震动声是同时发出来的，小闺女被送到小姑家过着被长辈宠着的愉快周末，家里除了家具还是家具，医生肆无忌惮的为每一次海浪般的爽意呻吟，他看不到老板的表情，看不到天花板，眼前的枕头让他感觉踏实，却也空虚，他记得在自然界里所有的动物都是着用这样的姿势交配，眼下自己也是这般。他不明白造物主为何要这样设定，他不明白这是造物主的恶趣味还是造物者不可告人的苦衷，他只知道这样能让老板深入到他身体里最深的地方。

最深的地方，曾经为这个人孕育过一次结晶的地方。

生殖腔经历了一阵子性器的磨蹭已经变得软呼呼而且易侵略，在柔软的包裹下老板感觉到一种别样的快感，他又超前挺了挺腰，医生"啊！"的叫了一下，臀部似乎是姿势保持的时间久了有些疲劳的软下来，索性又把人转了个圈，侧身滑了进去。

他以为这是濒临高潮最后的空档了，没想到这也只不过是一次侵袭的开始，老板压着他不让他转身，两只手紧紧的交握在一起也成了舍不得放开的理由。医生不知道在这个人面前三十四岁的自己是什么样子的，算不上二十四时的纯良，更算不上他们刚刚交往时那种初恋的无知。他被时间和变迁改造，甚至于说他自己都觉得现如今这样子已经是面目全非。

"在想什么？"老板蛊惑一般的声音在昏暗的光线里响起，医生喘息不停，顺着他的脖子攀上去，完成一次艰难的寻找，他如愿以偿的找到了这人的嘴唇。舌尖滑进去的时候，下腹一片濡湿，滚烫的白浊喷进柔软的生殖腔，汗珠大大小小的从老板发梢里流淌到医生的脖子上，他喜欢这样的吻。

黏黏腻腻，像一起搁浅在沙滩上的鱼。

"再来一次。"医生喘的说不清话，他还不想离开老板。

很快他如愿以偿的得到了他想要的。

主动权终于交到了他手中，床不再像方才颠的那么厉害，再次兴奋起来的性器直挺挺的戳在被驯服的温顺的生殖腔里，已经不再年轻的人极力的回忆着以往他们做爱的每一个姿势，每一次喘息，他努力的做到像以往那般有欲望的样子，他还不想老的那么快，他还不想对这小小的，原始的接触感到厌烦。

他的肉体发出回声，满满的都是对身下这个人的渴望，他不仅仅是想听到他的声音，他还想看他脸色因为情事泛出来的潮红，医生觉得自己已经过了什么都想要的年纪的了，但是他却悲哀的发现，一旦是跟老板产生了联系的，他却什么都想要。在这个人面前，他永远都长不大，甚至会有相当荒唐可笑的想法，他宁愿一辈子都是个孩子，一辈子都被这人宠着，宠坏了也没什么关系。

他一定是老板生命里遇到的最特殊的转世，在那些死去又轮回到人世的转世里自己一定是命中注定的要彻底傍他一辈子的人，明明剧本里写满了红颜祸水搅合人世间，但是唯独他啊，他确确实实不是那样。

本来是要化成两道美丽又残酷的平行线的。

医生有些支撑不住了，他扶着床操纵着身体在男人身上一起一浮，每次坐下去他都感觉到一种回归和重逢，那股热量在他体内流窜，明明根本不属于他，却又向他传递着什么东西。

"累了？"见医生有些力不从心，老板也没真敢就让他那么强撑下去，扶着人慢慢的倒回原处，在分离了片刻以后又开始了如愿以偿的猛烈侵袭。

"轻点…"医生咬了咬舌尖，满足的在老板怀里喘息，他抬起头能看见男人用力的时候滑动的喉结，微张的唇喷出来的热气洒在他的脸上，他把腿微微的又长开一些，在老板看不到的地方蜷起脚趾，在每一次退出时又短暂的休息，生殖腔早就被顶开了，柔软的内里如同黄昏时夕阳下浪潮里柔软的海草，温柔中带着力量，挽留着他不愿让他离开。

"别走了…"医生在情潮拍打中晕的彻底，说话的时候仿佛就在做梦。

"不走。"老板搂着他放缓了动作，"不走。"

医生已经没什么力气了，他气馁而又满足的在这令人安心的臂弯里放松身体，最后一注热量喷射进来，他失去了昏厥的能力，唯一能做到的事就是微微的张着嘴喘息。老板似乎也终于感觉到疲惫，缓缓从他身上下来。

"难受？"

医生虚虚的闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，笑也笑不出来，气馁的只好紧了紧方才两人一只紧握的手。

"我今天肯定会做梦。"

老板用纸巾小心的清理两人的战场，一边回应"你累了。"

"是啊。"医生终于闭上眼，任凭自己被老板摆弄来摆弄去，身体恢复了平稳的状态，倦意重新席卷回来。

他为每一次能和他一同安稳的入眠感到庆幸。他愿意沉沦在这样终归宁静的感情里到死。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看~\\(≧▽≦)/~


End file.
